


Voices

by Steena



Series: Maintaining peace [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Cybertronians suck at being adults, Humor, Screaming, Sillyness, Skywarp is a prankster, Starscream and Mikaela watching movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steena/pseuds/Steena
Summary: It was going to be a calm movie marathon. But with Skywarp around, nothing is ever that easy. This time, though, his prank backfires severely.





	

Everything in the rec room paused for a few seconds when a loud, shrill sound seemed to rattle everything, the gathered mechs feeling it all the way to their protoforms.

"What was that?" Optimus frowned.

"No idea." Jazz shrugged dismissively and returned to putting together a new playlist.

Something gnawed Megatron, there was something familiar with the burst of sound. He shook it off.

Everybot had just returned to whatever they were doing when quickly approaching, heavy pedefalls could be heard from the hallway. The doors crashed open, Ironhide bursting through like a battering ram on a rampage. Suddenly, all attention was on the weapons specialist, the defensive protocols of the present 'Cons activating automatically before they could stop it.

"JAZZ, YOU NEED TO GO TO THE MEDBAY IMMEDIATELY!"

Everybot winced at the sheer volume of Ironhide's voice.

"What? Why?" Jazz asked.

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Ironhide yelled, earning another wince. Megatron looked closer at the normally aggressive but collected 'Bot, now close to glitching in panic. _Was that energon coming from his audials?_

**"Ironhide! Inside voice."** Optimus said over a public commlink.

**"Right. Sorry. Jazz, you need to get to the medbay."** Ironhide instantly calmed down.

" **Why?"** Jazz asked.

**"Skywarp is there."**

**"What?! Why?!"** Jazz got up so quickly he almost knocked the table over, running out without waiting for the answer, commlink still open.

**"Don't worry, the glitch is rebooting just fine. I'll have to repair his audials, though."**  Ratchet's grumbling came over the link.

**"What happened?"** Optimus demanded.

**"Starscream and Mikaela was in the other rec room, about to have a Twilight marathon..."**

Optimus stared at Ironhide, cycled his optics and kept staring. Megatron felt just as dumbfounded.

**"Don't ask."** Ironhide waved dismissively. **"Anyway, I guess Skywarp thought he hadn't pranked anybot for too long, so he rushed in and dumped a bucket of spiders over them. Mikaela hates spiders and Starscream pretty much hates anything organic. So they screamed. Both of them. At once."**  Ironhide said it sounding like it was tantamount to setting off a nuclear warhead.

Optimus actually snickered. Megatron fought to hide his smirk.

**"Aaand..?"** Optimus pushed. Surely, it had to be more to it than this.

**"What do you mean, 'aand?'"** Ironhide asked, clearly annoyed.

**"Is that all?"**  Megatron filled in.

**"Yeah, that's all! I was lucky I ran for my functioning and was halfway through the door when they opened fire."**  Ironhide was getting angry.

Across the room, Sideswipe laughed out loud at Ironhide wording it "opened fire". Luckily, the weapons specialist couldn't hear him, otherwise it could easily have turned into a brawl.

**"They blew my fragging audials and knocked me off my feet. Skywarp was at the epicenter. He was knocked offline."**

**"The fragger is back online. Says that he actually learned something today, but I'm not holding my vents for that."** Ratchet said.

Megatron snorted. _If he'd known all it took for Skywarp to learn something was his SIC and a human girl, he'd cohorted with the squishies a long time ago._

 


End file.
